Foks Okhota
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Summary: A ruthless crime boss aims to settle a score with Lee for breaking up his terrorist ring, and forcing him to flee the country and he employs a top tier hitman to do it. The summary isn't very good (full summary inside), I have never been that great at summaries. Set in season 3 after the Episode 'Over the Limit', rated strong T to be safe (might change).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Notes: I have been a fan of this show for a long long time, but I have recently gotten back into it with the seasons FINALLY becoming available on DVD. So, this is my first SMK fic, so please, take that into consideration, though constructive criticism is welcome. I have tried my hardest to keep the characters in cannon … I think that is SO important to the show, the characters, and the fans. Note, the title "Foks Okhota" means "fox hunt" in Russian._

 _Summary: A ruthless crime boss aims to settle a score with Lee for breaking up his weapons smuggling ring, and forcing him to flee the country; and he employs a top tier hitman to do it. I know the summary isn't very good, but I promise the story will be better, I have never been that great at summaries LOL. Set in season 3 after the Episode 'Over the Limit', when I think their relationship really started to change._

* * *

George Nukem sat poolside in a lounge chair sipping lazily on a tequila sunrise. A small man by the name of Anthony Greggers slowly walked up to Nukem, wringing his hands nervously.

"Y … you called for me, Mr. Nukem?" He squeaked.

"I have a job for you and your …. Associates." Greggers cleared his throat nervously.

"J … job?" He squeaked.

Nukem slid his hand into his briefcase and handed the hitman a file.

"I need you to kill someone for me as only you can." Nukem said as he looked over his Ray Ban's at Greggers as he read over the file.

"But … this cat's a secret agent! I know of him, he's one of the best they have!" Greggers said.

"If you don't think you can do it, just tell me." Nukem said, his tone was calm and pleasant, but everyone knew that it was always code for _'do it, or I'll kill you in some terrible way'_.

"No, no sir, my associates and I can do it ... in fact, I will handle this one _personally_." Greggers said hurriedly, he could feel the sweat trickling down his back under his shirt, and it wasn't from the warm weather.

"There is a flight already arranged for you, it leaves at 1900 hours sharp, don't be late." He said as he settled back against his chair, signaling an end to their conversation.

Greggers wasted no time in getting the hell out of there. Nukem terrified him, as he did everyone he came into contact with. George Nukem was one of those people who would terrify the devil himself … and now he was in his pocket for the second time.

One of the setbacks of being one of the best hitmen in the business, was that he was hired by the worst humankind had to offer … and they didn't come any worse than George Nukem. The bright side was that the pay would be plenty worth the stress and ulcers this job would likely cause him, George Nukem always paid _very_ well, if he could pull this off, he might even be able to retire.

* * *

Lee stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen in a haze due to sleep deprivation.

"Why Scarecrow, there you are! Long night with Leslie? Oh no, it's not her anymore, is it, it's what's her name … Margret?" Francine said as she fell in step with him.

"Lay off, will ya, Francine, I've been on a stakeout for the last three days, now, what's so damned important that I couldn't even go home for a shower and some breakfast first before coming here?" Lee said.

"Scarecrow, Francine! My office, now!" they heard Billy bark over the ambient noise of the bullpen.

"I guess we're going to find out." Francine said as they entered.

"Okay, Billy just what _is_ so damned important?" Lee said irritably.

"This." Billy said, his tone sharp as he tossed him a print out.

Lee's annoyed expression melted into one of horror and realization as he read the document, he wordlessly passed it on to Francine, whose face acquired the same expression as she read it.

"Anthony Greggers? I thought he was dead?" Francine said.

"I'm sure you remember him." Billy said to Lee.

"Sure I remember him, he's the son of a bitch that almost killed me six years ago." Lee said, his tone bitter.

"Well, apparently he's back in town to finish what he started." Francine interjected.

"I want this one, Billy." Lee said, the look in his eyes told Billy he would be futile to try and deny him.

"Alright, Scarecrow, though it is against my better judgement." Billy said

"Billy, I don't want Amanda involved in this one, Greggers is one of the best hitmen in the business, I don't want her anywhere _near_ the line of fire." Lee said, concern was evident in his eyes.

"So what am I supposed to do, just send you in naked?" Billy asked.

"Did you forget that I was in the field on my own and doing _just_ fine before she came along?" Lee said, bristling.

"Lee, she can handle this, she's faced off against the worst this world has to offer, KGB, terrorists, arms dealers, and you're going to need backup …" Billy began, but Lee cut him off.

"She's never been up against someone like Greggers, Billy. If there ever was a person that was tailor made for a career as a professional hitman, it's him and I don't want Amanda anywhere near me, because if I'm not sure I can protect myself, than I'm damn sure I won't be able to protect her." Lee said, his expression was one of urgency.

Okay, Scarecrow, _okay_ ... you have it your way … I'll tell her you're still on assignment again, but don't be surprised when you can't shake her for long, she's smarter and more resourceful than you give her credit for." Lee nodded, his expression was a flurry of emotion as he exited Billy's office.

Billy watched the younger agent depart, a knowing smile spreading across his face. It was a strange turn of events that had brought Lee and Amanda together, Billy thought back to what kind of a person Lee was before she came along; Mr. "Different girl every week". Sure he was a good agent, one of the best young agents Billy had seen in a long time, but he didn't care about anyone but himself. It wasn't long after they were partnered together that he started to see a change in Lee. Gone was the brash, petulant, hot tempered young agent Harry Thornton had brought on ten years ago.

Over the two and a half years he'd known Amanda, he had matured, and learned how to care for someone other than himself. There was an emotional connection between them, was it love? Billy couldn't be sure, but one thing _was_ for sure, it was strong.

"And Francine? Don't even _you_ think about it." he scolded her as she turned to leave.

"Why, whatever are you talking about, Billy?" Francine said, feigning surprise.

"Letting it slip to Amanda where Lee is." Billy said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Francine waved him off. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She said as she exited his office.

* * *

Billy looked up from his stack of paperwork upon hearing Amanda's trademark knock on his door, he waved her in.

"Good morning, sir!" she greeted him cheerfully.

Billy smiled at her warmly, Amanda was such a sweet person, she was one of those people that you couldn't help but like and in turn, he knew she cared about everyone that worked at the agency, especially Lee. Part of him felt dirty for having to deceive her.

"Amanda, something urgent came up, and Lee had to leave on a priority one assignment." Billy said, mentally wincing at Amanda's hurt, and downcast expression when she learned that she had been essentially … ditched.

Billy rounded his desk and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel too badly, Amanda, it's nothing personal, it's just how the spy business is. But I'll tell you what, we busted a huge international weapons smuggling ring last week and we're all still drowning in paperwork, I could really use the extra help around here.

Amanda brightened a little. "I'd be happy to help, sir." She replied.

* * *

In the weeks following Lee's departure, Billy kept Amanda busy helping various agents with the paperwork from their cases, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone opened their big mouths and she found out … and judging by the look on her face when she walked into his office this morning, his luck at keeping a lid on this had run out.

Billy blew out a sigh.

"I guess you've heard." He said.

"Yes sir, but why would he go off without at least telling me?" She asked, the hurt in her voice was evident. Billy ran a hand over his face, Scarecrow was _really_ going to owe him for this one.

"Amanda, I think you'd better sit down." Billy said.

"Six years ago, we got a tip from one of Lee's family who worked in the White House that a terrorist attack on the Pentagon was being planned. Because of their tip, we were able to stop and break up an international terrorist ring led by a man by the name of George Nukem. We arrested all but two, Nukem, and his right hand man. Nukem fled the country before we could throw the nets out for him, and he hired an international hitman by the name of Greggers to kill Lee in retaliation. I'll spare you the gory details, but six years ago, Greggers came damn close to completing his assignment."

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda breathed, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Three weeks ago I got word that Greggers was back countryside, and there is only one reason he would be here." Billy said.

"… And Lee went after him." Amanda finished for him.

"Amanda, I am giving you a direct order _not_ to follow Lee on this one, do you understand?" Billy said, his expression and his tone told Amanda this was not up for negotiation.

"But sir, the first and most important rule in the Agency handbook is that an agent NEVER goes in without backup." Amanda said.

"I know, and normally, I would agree with you, but this case is special, and unfortunately, I have to take my orders from someone, too and that someone says that they don't want to risk spooking Greggers by sending a team after him." Billy said, he almost seemed to choke on the words as he said them, almost like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"And by 'someone' you mean Dr. Smyth." Amanda said.

Billy wordlessly nodded.

"I don't like the way he runs this ship any more than you do, but like it or not, he's the admiral, and we have to obey his orders. Look, why don't you go home for the day and we'll pick up where we left off first thing in the morning." Billy said gently.

* * *

Amanda walked through her door and let her things fall, her emotional and physical exhaustion trumped her normal penchant for neatness.

It didn't help that she had an empty house to come home to; the boys were off at summer camp for another three weeks, and her mother had won a spa retreat in a raffle at one of their fundraisers and wouldn't be home for another two weeks. She blew out a sigh and made her way up to her room for a nice, long, hot bath.

She walked into her room and turned on the light, it was times like this that made her almost wish she had never taken that damn package on that fateful day. She also remembered how many time she had come close to leaving the Agency, but something had always made her rethink her decision. She liked to think she was doing it because she felt like she was making a real difference in the world, and helping to make it a safer place for her kids, but _was_ that the only reason? She jumped as the telephone suddenly rang, cutting off her train of thought.

"Hello?" She said.

"Amanda." She recognized Billy's voice, heavy with emotion.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Amanda said, she could feel the panic already starting to rise in her.

"Amanda, the weather's turned really nasty, and the spooks have been called in." Billy said.

Amanda's stomach suddenly felt like it was filled with lead, she had been working long enough at the Agency to have picked up some of their spy jargon, and she knew this meant that the mission had gone south, and Lee had been injured.

"You know where the clubhouse is, they are already expecting you." Billy said, Amanda heard his voice crack with emotion.

"I'm on my way." She said as she hung up and rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Billy and Francine stood as Amanda rushed off the elevator at County Memorial hospital as soon as the doors opened wide enough for her to squeeze through.

"Sir! How's Lee, where is he?" She asked in a panic.

"He's still in surgery, Amanda." Billy said as he motioned for her to join them in the waiting room.

"How long has he been here?" She asked, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"He was already in surgery when I got the call four hours ago." Billy replied as he rubbed his face wearily.

"Why don't we sit?" Francine offered once again as she gestered to the waiting room.

* * *

"Sir, I don't know if you're going to be able to tell me or not but I have to ask … what happened!" Amanda said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Lee got a tip from what he thought was one of his informants about where Greggers might be holding up, but the tip was a ruse, and Greggers was waiting for Lee with a sniper rifle. I'm sorry, Amanda, that's all I know until we can talk to Lee." Billy said.

" _If_ we get to talk to him." Francine said out loud without thinking , Billy shot her a sharp look and she grimaced as she realized what she had let slip out.

Just then, the doctor came through the doors to the surgery ward, looking positively exhausted, rubbing his hands over his face as he walked over to them. Billy dug his ID out of his coat's breast pocket and showed it to the doctor.

"I'm Billy Melrose, Lee's superior; this is Francine Desmond and Amanda King, they work with Lee. What's the word on him?" He said.

"Well, he had lost a lot of blood when he arrived, and needed two transfusions during surgery. I have to say he is a very lucky man, that bullet missed his vital organs by millimeters." The doctor said.

"Doctor, will he be alright?" Amanda asked in earnest.

"Well, the fact that he made it through surgery is a very good sign of course, but the next twenty four to forty eight hours are going to be very touch and go." He said.

"Can we see him?" Amanda asked, the doctor opened his mouth to spew some kind of nonsense about hospital policy, and all that, but Billy beat him to it.

"You might as well let her in, doc. She's just going to camp out here in the waiting room if you don't." Billy said with a smile.

"Very well, right this way, Mrs. King." The doctor said as he led her to Lee's room.

"He's heavily medicated, so don't expect much in way of response for the next day or so." He said as he left them.

Amanda pulled a chair up to his bed and took his hand in hers.

"Oh, Lee, why didn't you let me help you. Why do you _always_ have to go charging in there like Superman." She said as she gently stroked his hair. Of course, as the doctor said, there was no response. He looked so peaceful, as if he were merely sleeping.

"I'll be here if you need me, I am not going anywhere." She said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Maybe she had imagined it, but she swore she saw the ghost of a grin cross his face.

* * *

Lee slowly opened his eyes and tried to shake the fog out of his brain, slowly, a hospital room came into focus, his gaze fell on Amanda, who had fallen asleep with her head resting on his bedside. She must have felt the movement, because she began to stir.

"Oh, Lee! You're alright!" She said as she took hold of his hand.

"Well … I don't know about _alright_ … but at least I'm not dead." He said with a painful smile, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Oh, quit talking like that! It's bad enough that you just … disappeared on me without telling me anything, then I get a call saying you were shot and in surgery!" She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey! Come on now, no tears, eh?" He said as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, Amanda, but I knew that you would follow me, and if anything happened to you because this son of a bitch is after me, then I'd never forgive myself. You have a family that needs you, and loves you, you have people who depend on you. I'm ... well ... I'm alone, I don't have anybody and if something happened to me ..." Lee said.

"You're wrong, Lee. You have someone, too, you have me, you know that." Amanda interjected.

Upon hearing that, Lee's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning; he opened his mouth to reply when Billy and Francine walked in.

"Well, Scarecrow! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! It's sure nice to have you back with us." Billy said as he and Francine came to stand at his bedside.

"You really gave us a scare this time, Lee." Francine scolded him as the nurse entered to administer Lee's medication.

"Alright, out, visiting hours are over." She said as she ushered them out.

"Nurse, I want Mrs. King to stay here." Billy said.

"But that's against hospital policy." The nurse replied.

"Trust me, nurse, your best bet for getting Lee to stay put is this lady right here. Lee has a penchant for cutting out as soon as he is able." Billy said as he turned to Amanda.

"Your assignment for now is him, keep him off his feet and out of trouble, understand?"

"Yes, sir! I won't let you down." Amanda said brightly, Billy gave her a knowing grin.

"I know you won't."

"Billy … wait a minute … I don't need a babysitter!"

"Now don't give me that, Scarecrow, I have known you long enough to know that as soon as you are feeling well enough, you're going to slip out of here and go after Greggers and his men … and get yourself killed in the process. Amanda, I'm giving you a temporary AOS16 status effective until he his back on his feet." Billy said as he turned to go.

"Billy! You just hold on one damn minute! I don't need to be watched over!" Lee said indignantly.

Billy ignored him and turned to Amanda.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked her.

"Oh certainly, sir it'll be no problem at all!" She said brightly, he flashed them both a knowing smile.

"Good." He said as he and Francine left.

* * *

Lee awoke and panicked a little in the darkness before the pain hit him and he remembered where he was, and what happened. He needed to get out of here somehow, before the trail on Greggers got any colder and it wasn't going to be an easy trip since the mere act of breathing hurt like hell.

He slowly sat up, gripping his IV stand for support, once he was in a sitting position, he paused for a moment, allowing the pain to return to a somewhat manageable level. With a growl of pain, he stood.

Amanda suddenly appeared at his side "Lee! Oh my gosh what are you doing!" Amanda said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him back toward bed.

"Amanda no, I have to get back out there before Greggers crawls back into whatever hole he came out of." He said as he resisted being led back to bed.

"Oh, don't give me that, look at you, you can barely stand! Now come on, let's get you back to bed." She said as she draped his free arm over her shoulders and sat him back down on the bed.

"Now, let's get your feet up." She said.

"Amanda, please! I'm not some invalid, I am not helpless! I'm only putting up with this because Billy forced it on me." Lee snapped before he could stop himself, his frustration and his temper getting the better of him.

Amanda tried to hide it, but he caught the hurt as it flashed in her eyes.

' _Damn!'_ he cursed inwardly.

"Amanda, look … I didn't mean … I'm just … on edge … you know?" He offered

"Yeah." Amanda said softly as she sank into the chair at his bedside, her gaze was focused on her hands as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Lee reached up and tipped her chin so her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said, his tone urgent, they held a gaze for a beat before she smiled warmly at him.

"Just rest, you can't get well if you don't rest." She said softly as she stroked his hair.

It was then that he realized just how special Amanda really was, she never held grudges against anyone, she never had a bad word to say about anybody, it was clear to him now why so many people at the Agency, Billy included liked her so much. She had been the ray of sunshine the Agency had needed, but didn't know it.

She always forgave people, no matter how dismissive or mean they were to her. Even him, and he god knew he didn't deserve it; he mentally cringed as he remembered how nasty he was to her when they first started working together. His heart clenched painfully as he remembered the hurtful look she had given him when he told her they _weren't_ partners, even after all she had done for him.

He remembered the look on her face when he had slapped her to sell his cover to Jack Harris that he was a burn out. The look she had given him … he'd never forget it, it was burned into his brain for the rest of his life. He promised himself that he would never, _ever_ use Amanda to sell a cover again. It was almost six months since the incident, and he still was torn up about it.

He thought back to when he had given her that package, and what had made him choose her, a frazzled woman wearing a trench coat over her nightgown. But there was something about her that his spy sense had picked up on, he didn't know how to explain it, but as soon as he saw her, he just has this feeling that she was someone he could trust … and he had gotten that right in spades.

He suddenly felt compelled to confide in her, and before he knew it, the words were tumbling out of his mouth.

"Amanda, I have to tell you something. I know I haven't the easiest person to work with, hell who am I kidding, I've been a real jerk. But I want you to know that it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate you as a partner… and as a friend." He said.

Amanda smiled bashfully. "Why the sudden confession?"

Lee put a hand on hers.

"Amanda, I face the possibility of death every day, that's no secret, but this is the first time I've come this close." Lee said.

"Well … I appreciate you saying that, I always thought I was nothing more than a burden to you." Amanda said.

"Burden?! Are you kidding?! You saved my ass more times than any partner I've ever had." Lee replied as he stifled a yawn.

"Okay, enough talk, you need to get some rest, doctor says if you keep improving like you are you might be able to go home at the end of the week." Amanda said as she pulled the covers up around him ans settled back into her seat at his bedside

* * *

"You're sure you have everything?" Amanda said as they left the hospital.

"Amanda, I didn't bring that much." Lee said with a laugh as they walked to her car.

"I meant your medications." Amanda said as she eyed him sternly.

"Right here." He said exasperatedly, showing them to her as he slid into the passenger seat of her station wagon.

Undenounced to them, a vehicle pulled out into traffic a few blocks behind them.

"Sir, I have them in my sights." He said over his car phone.

"Good, stay with them but stay out of sight." A voice replied over the phone as the connection was cut.

"What would you like for dinner?" Amanda asked him as she rummaged around in the kitchen.

"Oh … I don't know … how about some of that home cooking I've heard so much about?" Lee replied as he plopped down on her living room couch, he wasn't used to feeling this exhausted all the time and it frustrated him.

"Okay then, I'll surprise you." Amanda called from the kitchen, Lee chuckled to himself, he could hear the smile in her voice and in no time at all, they were sitting down to simple but wonderful chicken casserole, it was so good Lee asked for two helpings.

"And you just … threw this together? This is GREAT!" Lee exclaimed between bites.

"It's one of the boys' favorite dishes, too, it's one of the few things that fills them up." She said with a laugh.

"Say, where are your mother and the kids anyway?" Lee asked suddenly, he put down his fork as worry clouded his handsome features.

"Oh you don't have to worry, mother won a spa retreat in a raffle at one of our fundraisers, and the boys are off at camp for the summer. It was their first time, they were so excited." Amanda said as a sad, nostalgic smile crossed her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Lee asked, sensing the change in her mood.

"Yeah, its just … they grow up so fast. It seems like just yesterday they were starting their first day of school." She said with a sad sigh.

Lee smiled empathetically as he put his hand over hers. "Well, from what I've seen, you've raised two pretty good kids there."

"Thanks, I happen to think so." She replied as Lee stifled a yawn.

"You're tired, here, you can have my room, and I'll sleep in mother's room." Amanda said and before he could protest, she was leading him up the stairs.

"The bathroom's right through that door, and there are fresh towels in the linen closet. " She said as she turned to leave.

"Amanda … wait." Lee said, she stopped and turned to face him as he traversed the short distance between them to stand in front of her.

"Look, I … uh …" he trailed off, not really knowing how to begin. There was so much he wanted to tell her; how in the last couple of years he had known her, she had become one of the people he counted on the most, how his heart skipped a beat when he walked through the Georgetown Foyer because he knew he would be seeing her, how she managed to enrage him and delight him at the same time.

How … I'm really happy to have you as a partner, and as a friend." He said.

' _Nice save, dumbass'_ He thought, as he mentally cringed.

Amanda blushed as she smiled shyly

"Ah, well, it makes me happy to know you think so highly of me, Lee." She said, trying unsuccessfully to hide her reddening cheeks.

' _It's better this way.'_ He thought to himself, he would be selfish to make her think that he could offer her a real relationship, especially with what he did for a living. That and Amanda deserved better than someone like him, she deserved someone without so much emotional baggage.

" _But Lee, everyone has some kind of emotional baggage!"_ Lee grinned to himself as he imagined her response to his train of thought.

Lee rousted himself from his thoughts to discover that a slightly uncomfortable silence had fallen between them.

"You look tired, why don't you get some sleep? Things will be better in the morning, you'll see." Amanda said as she excused herself, probably taking his silence as him trying to tell her that he wanted to be alone, when in reality, the polar opposite was true. He'd been 'alone', at least emotionally for most of his life, and had spent a great deal of it trying to find something he didn't even know he was missing until he met Amanda on that fateful day at the train station.

Lee blew out a weary sigh as he collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to get undressed, his eyes felt so heavy as soon as his head hit the pillow and soon he was sound asleep.

 _Notes: Whoo! Sorry that was so long! I didn't intend for it to go that long, I just couldn't find a good place to end it before this. As I have said before, I have been a fan of this show for many years, more than 20, but this is my first SMK fiction, so please be fair, I am really going to try and be true to the show, and the characters._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Notes: Okay … I imagine by now most of you reading know this, but just in case … I might as well say it now; this story is probably going to focus more on Lee and Amanda's relationship than anything else, so in other words, you have been warned in advance, there will be fluff … haha._

 _Also, Like I have said, I have loved this show for a really long time, but I was really young when I watched it, and I forgot that because of monday night football, the airing order of the episodes was different than the production order. So, to clarify, this story would be happening between "Over the Limit" and "Tail of the dancing weasel" (going by the order on the DVD's) I am sorry for any confusion this might have caused._

 _Also ... WOW! I wasn't expecting this to get so much traffic! Thanks to all who read it and reviewed it! I really appreciate it!_

* * *

Lee awoke to the first rays of the spring sunrise beginning to filter through the curtains, it was then a wonderful smell wafted into his nostrils. It was a combination of freshly brewing coffee and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, but one thing was for sure, it smelled _wonderful_.

"Good morning!" Amanda said cheerfully as he sleepily made his way down stairs, running his hands through his uncharacteristically tousled hair, Amanda grinned in spite of herself, he reminded her of her boys when they first got up in the morning.

"Oh, gosh, I hope I didn't wake you, I tried to be as quiet as I could." She said as she scooped another serving of pancakes off the griddle.

"You didn't wake me, the smell of whatever that is did … it smells … _great_!" Lee exclaimed.

"Blueberry pancakes." She said with a smile.

"My favorite … how did you know?" Lee replied.

"Lucky guess." Amanda said with a sheepish shrug as she set a large stack in front of him, along with a steaming cup of fresh coffee.

He took a deep sip and was surprised to find that it had been prepared just the way he liked it. "Cream and two sugars, just how'd you know?" he said.

"Well, we've been working together for over two years now and I see you make your coffee almost every morning, kinda hard not to remember." She said as she took a deep sip of her cup as she gestured to the plate piled high with pancakes in front of him.

"Eat up, you can't get well if you don't eat." She said in that authoritative, motherly way that only Amanda King could.

Lee grinned in spite of himself as he did as he was told.

* * *

Outside Amanda's house, a man sits in a car, looking through a pair of binoculars, without breaking from them, he reaches for his radio.

"I've found where they're stashing Stetson, the address is 4247 Maplewood drive."

"Good, good, stay on em, first chance you get, you know what to do." A voice crackles over the frequency.

"Rodger that." He replies.

"Amanda, I wish you'd let me go with you." Lee insisted as Amanda grabbed her purse on her way to the door.

"I'm just going to the store, and you're supposed to be taking it easy, remember?" she replied.

"I know I'd just … feel better if I went too, you know?" Lee replied.

"Lee, I'm just going to the grocery store and to run a few errands, something I have been doing on my own long before I met you." She said, not realizing how harsh her words had come out; Lee tried to hide it, but she caught the hurt look that flashed across his face.

"Okay, you're welcome to come if it'll make you feel better, and then you can help me with my shopping list." She said as she offered him a sweet smile.

Lee grinned in spite of himself; Amanda's sweet nature, her desire to never hurt anyone's feelings, to always be positive was one of the many things about her that had grown on him.

* * *

"Here, you take this page, and I'll do this one." Amanda said as they pulled into a parking space at the grocery store.

"Two pages?! Who the hell are you feeding, the entire US army?" Lee quipped.

"Close, I have two teenage boys that will be coming home from camp hungry as horses ... plus I have you to feed now, too." Amanda said matter of factly.

Lee shot her a look as he escorted her inside, they each grabbed carts and went their separate ways, reading their lists.

"Okay …" Amanda said to herself as she picked up a large box of _Oaties_. Busy studying her list and muttering to herself about the price of cereal, she blindly turned the corner to the right and ran smack into another shopping cart.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I …wasn't watching where I was going and …" She trailed off as her eyes fell on the tall, handsome man pushing the cart she had run into. She had to bite back a smile as she saw he also had a list in his hand.

"No it's quite all right, I wasn't looking where I was going, either." He chuckled, his voice was a deep baritone and his laughter lit up his emerald eyes, Amanda thought she heard a touch of a foreign accent in his speech.

"I don't think I ever remember seeing you shopping here before." The man said.

"I don't see how, I have two teenage boys so I come here almost every week." Amanda replied sweetly.

"Ah, married?" The stranger said, he looked genuinely disappointed at the thought of her being married.

"Divorced." Amanda corrected him, his green eyes lit up.

"Then maybe it is my lucky day after all." He chuckled deeply again as he stepped around his cart and up to her.

"Name's Leonidas Makris." He said as he offered his hand to her, Amanda took it, smiling flirtatiously, she just couldn't help it, he _was_ quite handsome after all.

"Amanda King." She replied, her cheeks flushing.

Lee, having finished his half of the list, was trolling the store, looking for Amanda, he exited the bread isle and was about to round the corner when he heard Amanda's voice … and she wasn't alone. Lee rounded the corner to see her talking with … another man?! Lee immediately felt the volcano that is his notoriously short temper threaten to erupt and before he could stop himself, he was making a beeline toward them as they talked.

"Well, Amanda King, I hope you don't think me too forward if I ask you for your number." Leonidas said.

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing, surely Amanda wasn't going to give this joker her number … was she?

"Why no, not at all." Amanda said with a smile as she dug a pencil out of her purse, turned her grocery list over and scribbled her number on the back. As she handed it to him, she heard her name being called. Oh, drat, Lee … Amanda suddenly felt herself start to panic.

"Amanda! There you are! I've been looking all over this damn place for you!" Lee said, Amanda cleared her throat nervously, she could feel the anger emanating from him, she assumed it was because he had been trying to find her in the vast grocery store.

"Well, Amanda King, I guess this is goodbye … for now." Leonidas said as he took hold of her hand and brought it sensually to his lips.

If this hadn't been such an awkward moment for Amanda, she might have laughed out loud at the comically indignant expression on Lee's face as he watched the handsome stranger leave their company.

"Come on, let's check out." Amanda said, trying unsuccessfully to break the tension between them.

* * *

The drive back to her house was uncomfortably silent. Amanda could feel the anger emanating from Lee like the vapors off a lava flow, they pulled up to a stop light and she took the opportunity to pluck up the courage and steal a sideways glance at Lee. His gaze was stony and fixed on the road ahead, and the muscles in his jaw were working as he ground his teeth.

Amanda swallowed audibly, though his surly mood made her quite uncomfortable, she felt a sudden twinge of sadness; things had been going so well up until now … or so she thought, she was starting to regret her impulse decision to flirt with another man.

Lee however, was oblivious to anything that was going on around him, he was so caught up in struggling with his own feelings. He couldn't help himself, he saw Amanda talking to another man and he just … reacted. The thought of her with someone else made him feel physically sick, and that scared the hell out of him.

He barely noticed when they turned into her drive, she didn't even ask him to help with her groceries, she slipped out the door as quietly as she could and started unloading them by herself. Lee suddenly snapped back to reality and flung the passenger side door open with such force that the hinges groaned their protest as he exited the car in a huff, slamming the door behind him so hard that it made the entire car shake.

"If you don't want to help, you don't have to." Amanda said as he barged in front of her as she came back to the car for her third trip and roughly grabbed two handfuls of groceries.

"Why? You want _Leonidas_ to help you?" Lee sneered.

"You're jealous!" She said in sudden realization.

Lee froze … he was busted, so his knee jerk reaction was to try and save any shred of male dignity he had left.

"I am not, I just … with everything that's been going on lately … I just … don't think that you should be talking to strangers!" Lee blurted out.

Amanda felt her heart break, maybe she had been misreading him all this time, maybe she had been seeing things that just weren't there. Of _course_ he would be mad at her for talking to a stranger after all that had happened. And here she was thinking it was because he harbored secret feelings for her …she had never felt so foolish.

"It's not like we're … _involved_ , Lee, you can't tell me who I can see and who I _can't_." Amanda spat out in retort.

Lee was caught off guard at the uncharacteristic venom her words carried.

"Well … you do what you want … it's your life …no one's stopping you." He replied trying to cover up how much her words stung.

His heart clinched painfully at the hurt look she gave him before turning and hurrying upstairs. He sank onto the couch, fisting his hair in his hands. What had he just done? He just might have destroyed the friendship that had developed between them; and not only that, he probably ruined any chance he might have had of moving beyond friendship with Amanda.

* * *

Amanda looked forlornly out the window of the quaint restaurant Leonidas has chosen for their date that next evening. She hadn't seen or spoken to Lee since their fight the night before, for two people who were staying in the same house, Lee sure knew how to make himself scarce.

She suddenly felt a hand cover hers, snapping her back to reality, she blushed as she suddenly realized how rude she was being to her date.

"I am sorry, Leonidas, I guess my mind is somewhere else tonight." She said apologetically.

"More like with _someone_ else." Leonidas said with a sad smile.

Amanda blushed, there was no way she could deny it. "I'm sorry, Leonidas I ..." She launched into an explanation.

"Amanda, it's okay, I want you to know that I really like you, and if I thought I had even a ghost of a chance with you I would take you into my arms and kiss you for as long as we had left on this earth. But I know that your heart belongs to someone else, I just hope that he can realize what a lucky man he is before it's too late."

"I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to lead you on, and I have enjoyed myself tonight." Amanda said, she was telling the truth, she really had enjoyed their time together, but she couldn't make her heart love someone, no matter how perfect they seemed to be.

Leonidas smiled genuinely. "I know, Amanda, but I have one last thing to ask of you, if this is it for us, may I have a goodbye kiss?" He asked, Amanda smiled sweetly at him, she didn't see the harm in an innocent kiss.

"Sure." She said. He cupped her face in his hands and their lips met in a soft, polite, but tender kiss. She had to give it to him, he _was_ a great kisser.

Lee had followed them to the restaurant, and now he was sitting his car outside of the restaurant watching this entire scene unfold. This was it, he had lost his chance, not that he could blame her, he had been a total jerk to her for half the time they had known each other.

His heart broke as he watched them part, and take hold of one another's hands on top of the table. He was jealous, angry, hurt, so many emotions, he wanted to burst in there, and deck that asshole … he should be _him_ in there, sitting in his place, but it wasn't, and it now it might never be, because of his stubborn pride.

It was then that he realized that there was something there, and it had been growing for a long time, he had just been too caught up in denying it, and now it might be too late. He couldn't watch anymore, he threw his car into drive and peeled out away from the restaurant, not even caring if she saw him leave or not. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from there.

"Thank you, Amanda, I really did have a great time, and I hope this is not the last time we see each other, even if it would be just as friends." Leonidas said with a grin.

Amanda smiled as she hugged him warmly. "Thanks for walking me to my car, sorry you had to walk so far, there were no close parking spots by the time I got here." she replied, Leonidas had ridden his Harley and was able to slip into a spot right in front of the restaurant.

"It's no trouble at all, I promise." He replied.

"Well ... goodnight." she said as he opened her door for her and she slid in.

"Goodnight, Amanda King." he said as he watched her drive away.

Amanda was deep in thought as she drove, she _should_ be happy, she had a great date with a very nice, handsome, charming man, but she wasn't. In fact, she felt _worse._ Leonidas was right, her heart _did_ belong to someone else, whether she liked it or not.

Just then, she felt the cold steel of a gun press against the back of her head.

"Don't turn around, or stop, just keep driving. Try anything funny, and you're dead." a voice hissed into her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Notes: My apologies for not getting this out as quickly as I had intended, I must confess, the previous three chapters I had in my computer already finished, I just … got busy with RL, and I never got around to uploading it. I am also very sorry for the added delay, for some reason, the fanfiction website wouldn't let me upload my chapters to my doc manager : /_

 _Also, I know I said they would be in cannon and I will still try to keep them that way, but this might get rather hard since this story is likely going to turn out a lot darker, and more serious than what we would normally see on SMK. I apologize for this, it's just ... when I write, I just let the story take me where it will._

 _Okay, enough blah blah, onto the story (thanks everyone for getting through all of that, lol)._

* * *

"Take a left at the next stoplight." The voice of her captor said from behind her, the gun still pressed against the back of her head.

Amanda did as she was told, but inwardly her mind was already working on how she was going to get out of this mess. Lee wasn't going to burst in on his white horse to save her … this time she was on her own.

The man's voice behind her broke her from her thoughts. "Pull into the garage of the big house at the end of the cul-de-sac." Amanda did what she was told. He exited the back seat of her car, opened hers for her.

"You first, Mrs. King." He ordered as he gestured to the door that led to the rest of the house. "But first, I'll need your keys." He said as he held out his hand, and Amanda reluctantly dug them out of her pocket and handed them over.

They walked through a short hallway into a grand entry with a stunning double spiral staircase, lighting their way was a crystal chandelier that probably cost more money than Amanda would ever see in her lifetime. They walked around the grand staircase to the sitting room, which Amanda found to be surprisingly quaint, quite a contrast to the grandeur of the main entryway.

A man stood respectively as she entered, he was very handsome, tall with dark hair and dark eyes. His complexion was flawless, Amanda figured someone who could afford a house like this could probably also afford the best skin products money could buy.

"Ahhh Mrs. King, welcome to my home. I am sure you are wondering why you were brought here. My name is George Nukem, you see, that partner of yours … well … he has proven to be quite the thorn in my side these past six years." Nukem said as he sauntered up to Amanda with his hands clasped casually behind his back.

"If you think I'm going to help you, you're …. You're wasting your time, because I won't." Amanda said, she tried to hide it, but Nukem caught the waver in her declaration.

"Oh no, Mrs. King, you are mistaken; you _will_ help us. You see, we're going to hang you out there like bait, and when Stetson comes a-running … and he will. He'll run right into our arms." Nukem said as a sinister smile spread across his handsome face, making him look vaguely reminiscent of the Grinch.

Amanda's mind was racing, she had to warn Lee … somehow.

* * *

Lee drove around until the first glimmers of the rising sun started to break through the darkness of night. He realized that he couldn't avoid Amanda forever, like it or not, if she had found happiness with this guy then he had no other choice but to swallow his pride, be the bigger man, and be happy for her.

His heart sank as he didn't see her car in the drive with he approached the house, he felt his temper and his jealousy boil up again at the thought of Amanda spending the night with another man. He exited his car and crept around to the back door, only to find it locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lock picking kit, and in no time, he was in. He felt … almost _dirty_ for doing it, but he _had_ to know.

"Amanda?" He called, no answer. He went room, to room, finally ending upstairs in the room he had stayed in. He felt a sharp stab of guilt as he saw that she had made his bed, and there were fresh towels in the linen closet; she must've done it after he stormed off in a huff after their fight.

Lee blew out a huge sigh, he had really screwed up big this time. This wasn't like any of their other fights, and he had basically _pushed_ her into the arms of another man. He ran his hand over his face as he trudged back downstairs into the kitchen to make some coffee.

It was then the panic started to hit him, what the hell was _wrong_ with him? This was _Amanda_ he was talking about, and he knew her strong sense of morals and values wouldn't allow her to spend the night with a man after only one date with him. He rushed out to his car, shrugging into his jacket as he went. He jammed the key into the ignition, shoved the gearshift into drive and peeled out.

* * *

Billy and Francine jumped as Lee blasted into Billy's office with such force that the door bounced off the bookcase behind it and Lee had to catch it on the rebound.

"Scarecrow …! What the hell… ?!" Billy said indignantly.

"Amanda… she … she never came home last night." Lee seemed to choke on the words as they came out.

" _What?!_ Well where the hell were you?!" Billy demanded.

Lee opened his mouth, and closed it a few times and stole a glance at Francine, and Billy seemed to read his mind.

"Francine, will you excuse us please?" Billy said as he opened the door for her. Francine looked slightly put off, but she complied.

"Now, care to fill me in on just what the hell happened?!" Billy said as he came to stand behind his desk.

Lee paced back and forth in front of Billy's desk as he recounted the events of the past couple of days, of course he chose to leave out the little detail of their fight … and what it was about.

"George Nukem's back countryside." Billy said abruptly, Lee ceased his pacing and looked at Billy in horror.

"And you're just now getting around to telling me this?!" Lee argued, his temper flaring, it seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd go charging after him, hell bent on collaring him, and get yourself killed in the process! In case you've forgotten, you're still on mandatory medical leave, Scarecrow. You aren't even supposed to _be_ here, let alone out in the field!" Billy countered as he stood.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"What is it!" Billy snapped.

"Uh … this just came in the mail, it's addressed to you, Sir." Francine said as she handed Billy the package, Billy opened it and pulled out a video tape. He pushed a button under his desk and the picture on the wall slid back to reveal a TV, he put the tape into the VCR slot and pushed play.

Dread washed over Lee as Amanda's face appeared on screen, blindfolded and by the looks of it, tied up. A man wearing a werewolf Halloween mask was standing behind her, holding a gun on her. His heart clinched painfully as he thought about how frightened she must be.

A growl escaped Lee's throat as Nukem stepped into frame and came to stand to Amanda's left.

"Hello, Mr. Melrose, you and your Agency have been quite a thorn in my side these last six years, because of you, I can't even return to my own country without fearing prosecution. But … all that is about to change; I am assuming you recognize Mrs. King, as you can see, no harm has come to her, and no harm will … as long as you do as I say." Nukem said as he stroked Amanda's cheek.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you son of a bitch!" Lee growled under his breath, his fists were clinched so tightly that his nails were digging into his palms.

"Now, Mrs. King, as promised, you can now deliver a message to your friends or family, you have one minute, time starts now." Nukem said as he backed out of frame.

Amanda cleared her throat. "Please, tell my mother that I …. I'm not going to be home tonight, and that she is going to have to stop by and check on the neighbor's dogs, Delta, and Charlie by four, and make sure you tell her to be careful when she opens the door, because they like to just dash out into the street and they've almost been killed by a car once already. Oh, and tell her to make sure she disarms the security system before she unlocks the door, or else the silent alarm will go off."

The screen suddenly went black.

Lee pushed past them.

"Scarecrow, wait!" Billy said as he followed Lee out of his office, into the bullpen. If Lee heard him (which he was sure he had) he made no indication of stopping.

"SCARECROW!" Billy bellowed so loudly that the bullpen went quiet. Lee whirled around to face Billy as he caught up with him at the elevators, grimacing as the still healing bullet wound in his chest protested such a sudden, aggressive motion.

"Lee, look at yourself, you look like hell! You can barely stand, and Smyth is never going to let you …" Lee turned back and pounded the up button on the elevator with his fist.

"I can't sit this out, Billy, that asshole Nukem has _Amanda_." Lee ground out, he felt physically sick as he thought about what he could be doing to her while they sat around with their thumbs up their asses.

Billy nodded tragically as he put a hand on the younger agent's shoulder. "Lee, you're too close to this … _much_ too close. Let us handle this, you rushing in there on a crusade is just going to get both you and Amanda killed."

Lee's logical side, and his years of field experience told him that Billy was right, suddenly, realization washed over him, along with cautious hope.

"I have to look at that tape again!" He said as they rushed back to Billy's office.

* * *

Billy, Francine, and Lee sat around the monitor as Lee replayed Amanda's message over and over again.

" _Please, tell my mother that I …. I'm not going to be home tonight, and that she is going to have to stop by and check on the neighbor's dogs, Delta, and Charlie by four, and make sure you tell her to be careful when she opens the door, because they like to just dash out into the street, and they've almost been killed by a car once already. Oh, and tell her to make sure she disarms the security system before she tries to unlock the door, or else the silent alarm will go off."_

Despite the graveness of the situation, Lee couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face.

"Billy It's … it's _code_! She's saying that it's a trap, Nukem didn't grab her by accident, he's using her to flush me out like a fox from his hole." He said.

"She couldn't possibly …" Francine began, but Lee cut her off as he replayed her message again, frame by frame.

"… _check on the neighbor's dogs, Delta, and Charlie by four …"_

"There! Right there! That's 4-Delta-Charlie!" Lee exclaimed.

"Your field call letters!" Billy said, the ghost of a smile playing about his mouth, Lee nodded excitedly.

"… _tell her to be careful when she opens the door, because they like to just dash out into the street and they've almost been killed by a car once already."_

"There! Right there! She's saying that that whole deal about making a deal with the Agency is a ruse! It's me Nukem wants." Lee said, his tone urgent as he played the last of her message.

"… _tell her to make sure she disarms the security system before she tries to unlock the door, or else the silent alarm will go off."_

"She's warning us about a security system!" Billy said.

"Oh come on! This is Amanda we're talking about here! She doesn't have the training and field experience to get a coded message past the likes of Nukem!" Francine interjected.

"Well, get ready to saddle up, Francine, because that's _exactly_ what she did." Billy said proudly as he turned to Lee.

"I'll get a team together and we'll go get our girl." He added determinedly.

* * *

 _sorry guys, I had to end it here, or else it would have been waaaay too long, and I didn't want to rush the next part! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Notes: I will warn again that this might get a little more ... eh ...violent and darker than what we would have seen in the show, just bear with me, mkay?_

Lee sat silently in the passenger seat of Billy's car, he looked out the window at the side view mirror; he could barely make out the convoy of Agency tactical team vehicles behind them, his mind was racing with so many thoughts and feelings that he couldn't discern them. What if they got made? Or worse, what if they were too late?

Dread settled heavily in the pit of Lee's stomach. He had let it happen again, he had let another partner down when they needed them the most … and this time it was _his_ fault he wasn't there.

"We're about two miles out, Francine, tell the team to get to work on jamming their security system." Billy's voice brought Lee back to the here and now as he reached for his radio.

" _Roger that."_ Came her response over the frequency.

* * *

Tears stung Amanda's eyes as she looked out the window of her room, nice as it was, it was nothing more than a fancy prison cell. She had no other choice than to hope, and pray that Lee had been able to decipher her message. She was scared to death, not for herself, but for him. She knew him, and his strong sense of duty … he _would_ come, whether he knew it was a trap, or not.

Her ears picked up the faint sound of voices and footsteps coming up the stairs, she grabbed a large antique lamp off the nightstand that probably cost more than a year's salary and flattened herself against the wall perpendicular to the door.

Two of Nukem's goons entered, discussing something about the baseball game last night, steeling herself; Amanda reared the heavy lamp back and hit the first man through the door with all the strength she could muster, and he hit the floor, out cold.

"Hey! What the?! …" she didn't give the second man a chance to get his bearings because she cold-cocked him across the side of the head and he fell, unconscious atop his partner.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that worked!" Amanda said excitedly to herself, adrenaline coursing through her now as she looked around for something to tie them up with, and decided that the lamp's electrical cord would have to do.

She stood up and was half way to the door when she snapped her fingers in recall.

"Oh, Amanda! How could you forget!" she said to herself as she scrambled back to the unconscious henchmen and relieved them of their handguns. She put one in the pocket of her skirt, and reluctantly wrapped her hands around the other.

"Okay …. You can do this … you _have_ to do this." She said to herself as she clicked the safety off the pistol and stole a look into the hallway, the coast was clear. She crept out of the room, keeping herself flush along the wall.

She froze as she heard footsteps thundering down the hall and they were accompanied by voices, they sounded frantic. She assumed one was talking on a radio.

"Get your asses up here, we got company!" he said.

* * *

Billy and Lee exited the car and went straight for the front entrance as the army of tactical agents fanned out and surrounded the house. Billy and Lee shared a look and a nod, and they entered, covering one another.

They took on heavy fire from two of Nukem's goons coming from the back of the mansion, they ducked behind the staircase for cover.

"Son of a bitch!" Billy grimaced as a bullet caught him in the arm, Lee saw his chance at a shot and took it, taking out both men.

"Hey, you ok?" Lee asked Billy.

"It's just a graze I'll live, go find Amanda!" Billy said through gritted teeth.

That was easier said than done, the house was huge, and he could be holding Amanda anywhere. As he crept up the stairs, he barely registered the sounds of the tactical team crashing through windows and breaking down doors, his focus was on finding Amanda.

He crested the top of the stairs, breathing harder than he should be, the room suddenly went in and out of focus and started to sway and tilt; Lee shook his head violently, trying to shake it off. His still healing injuries were making themselves known ... and at the worst possible time.

He froze as he heard the hollow, metallic sound of a revolver being cocked behind him and he felt the mouth of a gun being pressed against the back of his head.

"So much as breathe too heavily and I'll drop you where you stand, Mr. Stetson." Lee heard Nukem's voice say from behind him.

"Now, your gun please." Lee knew he had no choice, Nukem had him dead to rights, his jaw flexed and he ground his teeth as he handed his gun over, albeit with some force.

"This is obviously not how I wanted this to go down, but I still got what I wanted, I got you." Nukem said.

"That's right, you got me, now you can let Amanda go." Lee said.

Nukem's eyes glittered cruelly.

"Or … I could torture her … and kill her _very_ slowly ... while I make _you_ watch." He replied, his tone was casual and light.

"You son of a …!" Lee said, his temper getting the better of him as he lunged at Nukem, but Nukem, who was also quite skilled in hand to hand combat dodged Lee easily in his weakened state and gave him a nasty blow to the back of the head with the butt of the pistol, knocking the senses out of him.

"But, it seems as though I won't have the time for that, so I am going to have to end things right here." Nukem said as he trained his revolver on Lee's forehead.

Suddenly, a single shot echoed through the silent hallway.

Nukem looked down at his chest in surprise as blood began to soak through his shirt, he stumbled back, his gun fell from his hand and hit the tile floor with a loud clatter as he collapsed in a heap in front of Lee and breathed his last.

Lee looked up and was shocked to see Amanda with her gun still trained on Nukem's body, their gazes met and he could see Amanda's hands starting to tremble as the realization of what she had just done sank in.

Lee stumbled unsteadily to his feet and slowly approached her.

"L-Lee I …. I … I _killed_ him!" she said, tears started to stream down her face as Lee gently took the gun from her.

"But I had to or else he was gonna kill you … I had to … I …" she trailed off as Lee pulled her into a hug, he felt tears stinging his own eyes. He never wanted this for Amanda, he never wanted her to be in a position where she would have to take someone's life.

As he held her tightly, he felt her sobs rack her body, and his heart broke for her. He wished there was something he could say that would make this all go away, but he knew there wasn't; he had seen agents with years of training be affected by their first kill in the line of duty.

"Come on, let's get out of here, eh?" He said as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the stairs.

He met up with Billy outside, his arm still around Amanda's shoulders.

"November is 10-55, Billy." Lee said, speaking in code so Amanda wouldn't understand when he told Billy that she had shot and killed Nukem. Billy looked from Lee to Amanda with a troubled, worried expression on his face.

"You two get checked out with EMS, and then I want you to take Amanda home." He said as Francine joined them.

"All suspects are in custody, Billy." She said as her gaze fell on Lee and Amanda at the EMS station, she didn't speak, but Billy could almost hear her silent questions.

"Nukem's dead. Amanda ... had to shoot him." Billy said as they watched Amanda nod vaguely to the EMT as he checked her over and asked her questions.

Billy was mildly surprised to see a troubled look cross Francine's face.

"Oh, god." She breathed, even though she and Amanda had never seen eye to eye, she too knew how this would affect her.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Francine asked.

Billy blew out a sigh; he didn't have an answer for her, one of the reservations Lee had had about Amanda becoming a full time agent was that eventually she was going to have to shoot someone. Billy remembered Lee telling him how Amanda couldn't even bring herself to pull the trigger on the simulator.

"I don't know, Francine, I just don't know. I've seen agents with years of training under their belts have problems dealing with taking a life." He said.

"And Amanda doesn't even have _half_ of that." Francine replied.

"Button it will you, Francine! Now's not the time for your petty personal jabs!" Billy countered.

"It _wasn't_ a jab, Billy, it's the truth, what if she can't come back from this? What if she burns out?" Francine said.

Billy sighed as they watched Lee lead Amanda to his vette, his arm protectively around her waist. If Amanda did burn out, then the Agency … _and_ Lee would lose the best thing that ever happened to them.

* * *

Amanda was silent on the drive back to her house, at a stop light, Lee stole a glance at her; she was gazing blankly out the passenger window, her face held no expression at all … and that's what worried him.

He pulled up to her house and went around and opened the car door for her.

"Lee … no …" she said when she made to enter behind her.

She felt a stab of guilt when she saw the look of hurt and rejection that came over Lee's face.

"I'm sorry Lee I just … I need to be alone right." She trailed off, her gaze concentrated on her feet.

Lee swore he could feel his heart break as he stood there on her back patio looking at her, so vulnerable, so broken, so emotionally fragile.

When Amanda did finally meet his eyes, the hurt and devastation she saw swimming in them made her feel like she had just been stabbed in the heart with an icicle.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice barely audible. She held his gaze for a beat before finally going inside. The slam of her door seemed to reverberate through his entire soul.

Lee clinched his fists and his jaw flexed as he ground his teeth. So many emotions; hurt, anger, betrayal, worry, regret were the few he could discern. She was in a way, adopting the lone wolf mantra that was his MO for so long.

Lee stole one last sad look at the house before he walked back to his car. Like it or not, there was nothing he could do, if she wanted space, he had to give it to her no matter how painful it was for him.

Amanda leaned against her door as she heard the engine of Lee's car start up, and his tires lay rubber on the road as he peeled away from her house. It was then the tears came, she couldn't stop them, she sank into a sitting position on the floor against her door and hugged her knees as sobs racked her body.

* * *

Lee drove home, his mind in a fog. If he hadn't known the way back so well, he would have probably gotten lost. He entered his apartment and slammed the door shut with such force that it rattled the pictures on the wall. He turned on the light to find a woman sitting on his couch and jumped back, drawing his gun out of instinct.

"You needn't bother, I could have killed you twice over if I wanted to." She said as she offered a wry smile.

Lee let out a haggard sigh. "Emily …! You almost gave me a heart attack, you know that?" He said as he holstered his weapon. "What are you doing here?" He added.

"I heard about what happened." She said, Lee didn't even bother to ask how she had heard; he just waited for her to continue.

"And what _I_ am wondering, is what _you_ are doing here." She said as she shot him a knowing look.

Lee sank down onto the couch next to her, the adrenaline of the evening finally starting to ebb away, and his still healing injuries were starting to make their presence known.

"She …. She didn't want me there, Emily. She said she wanted to be alone, I just … I don't know what to do … I'm no good at this stuff." Lee said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"And would you care to elaborate?" Emily quipped.

"Well … I … errr …" Lee trailed off.

A brief silence fell between them.

"Lee, if you can't even bring yourself to _say_ it, then you are in more trouble than I thought." Emily said as she put her hand over his.

"Say what, exactly?" Lee replied.

"That you have feelings for her." Emily replied.

Lee stared at her in wordless, opened mouthed shock.

"How did I know? My boy, it's obvious! Anyone with half a brain in their head and a pair of eyes can see you love that girl!" She said as he face melted into a kind smile.

"I know, I know, you're not ready to tell her, god only knows why, though." She said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"But now is not the time, anyway. But I do agree with you, she shouldn't be alone tonight. I'll go, you stay here and off your feet. You look like death warmed over." She said as they both stood.

"Try not to fret, my boy, things always have a way of working themselves out. Just give it some time." Emily said, offering him a warm smile as he opened the door for her.

Lee nodded to her as he shut the door behind her.

He trudged back to the couch and collapsed onto it, no longer able to fight the exhaustion and he soon slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

Amanda jolted awake as the door vibrated behind her, someone was knocking. She stood and stretched the kinks out of her muscles. Her face felt clammy and cold, she must have cried herself to sleep where she had collapsed against the door.

"Who … who is it?" Amanda said, cringing at how hoarse and weak her voice sounded.

"Amanda, its Emily, may I come in?" Came the voice from the other side of the door, Amanda smiled in spite of herself at the absence of her English accent.

Amanda opened the door and tried her best to be welcoming and happy to see her her long lost friend, she just wished it was under different circumstances.

"My dear, I heard what happened." Emily said as she motioned for them to sit on the couch.

Amanda couldn't help but smile through her depression.

"Lee sent you, didn't he?" She said.

Emily didn't bother to hide her knowing smile as she rose.

"I think this conversation calls for some tea, don't you think?" She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Actually, I went to see Lee before I came here, I was surprised when I learned he wasn't with you." Emily said from the kitchen as she filled the teapot and put it on the stove.

"I know … I told him to go." Amanda said.

Emily returned from the kitchen and rejoined her on the couch, she didn't push her, she merely remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"I know it's terrible, and it isn't fair because it's not like it was his fault. But whenever I look at him … all I can see is me shooting Nukem!" Amanda said as she buried her face in her hands and wept openly, she hated the way she felt, she was basically _blaming_ Lee for forcing her to shoot Nukem, but she just couldn't help it.

"Come here." Emily said as she pulled her into a motherly hug.

"Try not to be so hard on yourself, Amanda, every rookie agent reacts differently to their first shooting. I remember when Lee had his first kill. It was a good week or two before he could sleep without having nightmares about it."

Emily pulled back and put her hands on Amanda's shoulders.

"I'd be _more_ worried about you if you _weren't_ affected by something like this." Emily said as she smiled kindly at her.

"Now, why don't you get yourself upstairs and have a nice long bath and try to get some sleep, things will be better in the morning, you'll see." She said as she led her to the stairs, Amanda stopped and pulled Emily into a hug.

"Thank you … for everything." She said.

"I'll be right downstairs if you need anything." Emily said.

"Oh you don't have to …" Amanda started.

"I know, I want to, now scoot." Emily said as she shooed Amanda towards the stairs.

* * *

 _Notes: Ooooookay … I am sorry, I had to end it there, it's WAY too long already._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Notes: I want to thank everyone for all the faves, reviews and follows, it really makes my day to know so many people like this story! I really love this show, and the characters, and I really tried to do a good job and do them all justice. I also really liked Emily, so I decided to build on what we learned in_ _The Legend of Das Geisterschloss, that Lee and Emily went way back professionally, and were good friends._

* * *

Amanda awoke to the wonderful smell of freshly brewing coffee, and breakfast cooking.

"Ah! Amanda! I hope I didn't wake you." Emily said pleasantly as she flitted about the kitchen

"No, no, it's okay. Emily, you didn't have to do this. You're my guest, it's me who should've been doing the cooking, not you." Amanda said.

"You sure look better than you did last night." Emily said cheerily, choosing to ignore Amanda's scolding as she poured her a steaming cup of fresh coffee.

"I feel better, you were right, a nice long bath and a good night's sleep really puts things into prospective." Amanda said as she reached for the cream.

"See? Didn't I tell you?" Emily said, brandishing her spoon at her as she stirred cream into her cup of coffee.

"And you will find that tomorrow will be better, and the next day better still." Emily said as she served their breakfast.

A smile crossed Amanda's face for the first time since the incident happened, before her expression turned serious again.

"Emily … but … what if I have to … do it again?" She asked, Emily froze, her fork full of eggs and sausage half way to her mouth, she studied Amanda for a moment, and her expression melted into one of empathy.

"Amanda, you are in training to be an agent and I am going to tell you straight; as an agent you will at some point have to shoot someone. You might have to kill someone to save yourself, your partner, or most importantly … to protect the public. As an agent, that is your duty." Emily said.

"So you just … get numb to it? I don't know if I can do that!" Amanda said, defeated.

"No, Amanda, you don't get numb to it and I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but it doesn't. Let me ask you this, if you hadn't shot George Nukem, would he have shot Lee?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Amanda replied as she thought back to that night.

"Okay, if you had somehow tried to distract him instead of shooting him, would he have shot you?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Amanda replied.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Nukem was a terrible man, he killed a lot of innocent people, and helped many more kill innocent people through his weapons smuggling ring. I'd be lying if I told you that I am sad he's dead, as far as I am concerned it's one less scumbag in the world." Emily said, a hard look in her eyes.

"Yes, I read his file, he was a terrible man." Amanda said.

Emily reached across the table and put her hand over Amanda's.

"I am not saying you are wrong for feeling how you are about killing him, you are a good person and it's perfectly natural to feel like that after taking another human life. All I am saying is in my humble opinion, you did the world a huge favor. Now, what do you say we finish our breakfast before it gets cold?" She said.

* * *

Lee awoke with a groan, he felt like he hadn't even slept; his still healing body protesting his choice to sleep on the couch. It didn't help that he was plagued all night by nightmares about last night's events.

Amanda shooting Nukem, and the expression on her face after.

Nukem shooting _him_ and making Amanda watch.

Nukem shooting _Amanda_ and making _him_ watch.

He slowly sat up, feeling ten years older than he was. He suddenly had an almost irresistible urge to go to Amanda's house, and see how she was doing. He hadn't heard anything from her since he dropped her off last night and it was making him crazy.

Now that he thought about it, _everything_ about Amanda made him crazy; he had never met anyone like her. She confused him, she frustrated him, one minute she would make him so mad he couldn't see straight, then she'd turn right around and make him so grateful that he wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go.

She was the kind of person that made a lasting impression on people, and he was no exception. At first he tried to deny that there was something there, but the more time they spent together, the less he could deny it. Then somewhere along the way, he found himself not _wanting_ to deny it anymore.

And now she was the one pushing _him_ away.

' _So THIS is how it felt.'_ He thought to himself as he heaved a huge sigh as recalled all the times he had pushed her away and put her on the back burner as he pursued his different conquests. For so long he had seen her as the inferior suburban housewife, not cut out for this business, or for the likes of him; but now he realized how wrong he'd been.

First she had surprised him with her wit, her intuition and her ability to think on her feet, even in the most dangerous of situations. Hell, she had even saved his ass more than a few times and no matter how nasty and dismissive he was to her, she always responded with a kindness and patience that god knows he didn't deserve.

Of course that didn't mean she was permissive of his behavior, she always held him to his word, and never let him weasel out of anything. She made him strive to be not only a better agent, but a better man as well; and somewhere along the way, though he wasn't sure where, he had fallen in love with the feisty little mother of two from Arlington.

He remembered how embarrassing it had been when Serdeych reared his ugly head again and his whole sorted past was hung out there for everyone, including Amanda to see. It was then that he realized just what a son of a bitch he'd been. He had never intended to hurt anyone, and he had always made sure all the women he was with knew there was no potential for a serious relationship. But that still didn't make it right.

He sighed again and ran his hands through his hair, it was that moment he realized that it was _he_ who wasn't good enough for Amanda, not the other way around. She deserved better, she deserved someone who could give her a normal life, and a normal relationship. She had been right, he _had_ treated her like she was a burden most of the time, hell, he had even _used_ her to sell his covers, even going as far as _hitting_ her.

But she wasn't a burden, she was an asset, not only to the Agency, but to him as well and he kicked himself for taking so long to realize that.

 _But what if she burns out? What are you going to do, then?'_ The nasty little voice in his head whispered. The very thought of doing this job without her sent waves of panic that reverberated through his entire soul; he didn't want to do it without her … he didn't know if he _could_.

* * *

Amanda knew she had to talk to Lee, she had to face him at some point, but that would also mean she would have to face the reality of what happened that night. And that if she was going to be an agent, it would mean accepting the fact that she would have to, at some point, kill someone.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Emily asked as Amanda saw her out.

The truth? Amanda didn't want her to leave, but she knew that she had to start dealing with this on her own, she didn't want to give up on herself, and she didn't want to let Lee down.

Emily pulled her into a hug.

"You make sure you call me if you need anything, understood?"

Amanda smiled as she hugged her tightly.

"I will, Emily, I promise." She said as she waved a final goodbye as she walked out of Amanda's house.

Emily didn't bother to hide her smile when she caught a glimpse of a familiar silver corvette, parked about a block or two down the street. Chuckling to herself, she got into her car and picked up the receiver of her car phone.

Lee jumped as his phone rang.

"Stetson." He growled annoyingly into the receiver.

"Well, are you just going to sit there and spy on her all day, or are you going to go and talk to her?"

"Emily? …. What are you talking about?" Lee tried to feign ambiguousness.

Emily blew out a sigh.

"About a block away, behind the little red car on the left." She replied.

Lee grinned bashfully in spite of himself, he was busted, and he knew it.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" He said.

"Of course not! I know you too well, I watched you cut your teeth in this business, remember?" She said playfully as they shared a laugh.

There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke.

"Lee, what are you doing?"

Lee hesitated for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"What the bloody hell are sitting out here for, spying on her! Just go and knock on the door already!" She chastised him.

"I am not _spying_! I just …. I wanted to make sure she was okay after everything that happened!" Lee said indignantly.

"You could have called, or come by for a visit." She said wryly.

"I … errr …" Lee stammered, he didn't have an answer for her; he knew what he was doing was underhanded at best, and downright dirty at worst but he couldn't help it. It was making him crazy not knowing how she was, or if she was okay.

"She said …. She said she didn't want to see me." He said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"She just needed a little space to sort through everything that happened, Lee! She didn't mean stay away forever!" Emily said with an amused chuckle.

In all the years she had known Lee, she had never seen him like this with anyone, let alone a woman. Lee had always kept people at arm's length, never letting anyone get too close. She imagined it was partly out of necessity due to his line or work, close relationships in the spy business could mean trouble. He _tried_ to do the same with Amanda, but he couldn't, she was special.

From his end of the line, Lee heard Emily blow out a sigh.

"Lee my boy, you were the best I'd seen in a long time come out of training, and you went on to become one of the best agents the Agency has ever had, but you, my dear are quite the plonker!" She said.

"Quite the _what_?!" Lee repeated indignantly.

"You heard me ... and if you're not, then prove me wrong." She said as she cut their connection.

Lee gave the receiver a final indignant look before slamming it back down as he watched Emily pull away and disappear down the street.

Like it or not, she was right, he took a deep steadying breath , started the car and slowly pulled slowly closer to her house, opting to stay a half block away just to be safe.

* * *

Amanda busied herself with tidying up the kitchen, pleasantly humming to herself. She had always taken joy in such simple, mundane tasks for it was a labor of love for her family, and her home.

Lee crept up to the back window and stole a peek inside and his heart melted at the sight of Amanda tidying up her kitchen, humming to herself, looking happy and content for the first time since all this happened.

He drew in a breath and knocked on the back door, and waited. It seemed to take an eternity for her to answer it. He could hear her footsteps getting closer, his hands grew sweaty, and his heart was pounding in his ears. He started to panic, what if she turned him away? Said she never wanted to see him again? Said she was leaving the agency? He didn't think his heart could take it.

The door opened and she appeared; her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, and she was wearing an old frumpy sweatshirt that was a size or two too big, but he didn't care, to him she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

They both stood wordlessly looking at one another for what seemed like a fortnight until Amanda broke the silence.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked as she walked back inside, leaving the door open for him to follow her.

He practically floated through the door.

"Would you like some coffee? I still have some left over from breakfast." She said.

"Uhhh … sure …" he said as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

She smiled sweetly as she poured two cups, finishing out the pot. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her make it just the way he liked it without even having to pause and think about it.

"Lee … I'm sorry." She said, he opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

"No, I have to talk about this, I can't avoid it forever. If I am going to be an agent, I have to come to terms with this and deal with it." She said, his heart leapt, so she didn't want to quit the Agency after all! At least that was something!

"And I want to start by saying that I'm sorry I pushed you away that night. I just … every time I looked at you I saw what I did … not that I am blaming you, of course I'm not!" she added quickly when she saw a look of betrayal and hurt cross Lee's handsome features.

"And I just … needed to get away from it, you know?" She finished in that famous, rambling way she talked when she had something important to say.

Lee took her hands in his.

"Yeah, I hear you, I still remember my first shooting like it was yesterday." He said.

"Yeah you had nightmares for weeks." She finished for him.

"Emily told me." she said in response to his raised eyebrow.

He couldn't help it anymore, he pulled her into a hug.

"Amanda, I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted you to be in a position where you would have to kill someone." He said, his voice breaking with emotion.

Tears stung Amanda's eyes, not for herself, but for him, she could feel the pain and the anguish in his embrace.

"Oh, Lee I never blamed you! But I know I made it seem that way, and I am so so sorry!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer, relishing in the comfort his strong embrace gave her.

They both pulled back at the same time and stared into each other's eyes.

Lee's mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"Amanda, I …" he started but her finger on his lips and her hand behind his head stopped him. Who was he kidding, he couldn't resist even if he wanted to. His eyes twinkled playfully as he cupped her face and moved in to kiss her.

It was then they heard it.

"Amanda!? I'm home!"

"Oh god, mother!" Amanda hissed as they broke apart.

"Out the back, quick!" She said as she ran to the front to help Dotty with her bags and whatever else she came home with.

"My gosh, mother! Did you buy out every tourist shop along the way!" Amanda said with a laugh as she helped Dotty haul everything up the stairs.

"Well, when I saw something I liked, or something someone else would like, I bought it!" Dotty said cheerfully as she dumped her catch out onto the bed while Amanda busied herself helping put away All Dotty's clothes.

Amanda shook her head endearingly at her mother and happened to glance out the window.

Lee grinned up at her as he gave her a wave; Amanda smiled and waved back, he blew her a kiss and gave her a wink before turning to walk to his car. Amanda watched him go, a grin still plastered across her face as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

She jumped as Dotty touched her on the shoulder.

"Amanda, have you heard a word I said?" She asked as Amanda turned around.

"Do you feel alright? You look a little pinked." Dotty said as she put her hand on Amanda's forehead.

"No, no mother, I'm fine, just fine." She said as she offered her mother what she hoped was a convincing, reassuring smile.

"Well, alright." Dotty said as she returned to her loot.

Amanda stole one more glance out the window just in time to see a familiar silver vette pull away and she smiled to herself.

 _Notes: Well that's a wrap for my first SMK story (which I hope will be the first of many more!) I hope you liked it! I am sorry it was so long LOL._

 _Also, the term "plonker" means "Dope, idiot, moron, dunderhead, but is in no way meant maliciously."_


End file.
